Review Roundup
Resident Evil: Revelations reviews are in and the consensus is that the 3DS title, which is set between the events of RE4 and RE5, is a winner. Gathered here are some of the choice reviews from print mags and from around the Web to give you a snapshot of what the critics are saying. There's also a section at the bottom so Wikians can have their say. Loved It Computer and Video Games Score: 9/10 Revelations is a long way from a perfect action game, but it is a near perfect 3DS package. Forget Mercenaries 3D - it's time to leave the port and board Resi's true 3D maiden voyage. Nintendo Power Score: 9/10 Every scene is rendered with incredible detail, the lighting and texture work are phenomenal, and little touches like intricate reload animations make it clear the developers weren't about to cut corners just because Revelations is a handheld game. IGN Score: 8.5/10 Make no mistake about it, this is a full Resident Evil adventure that isn't watered down because it's in portable form. That's no small accomplishment. Despite its disappointments, Revelations will be remembered as one of the better entries in this series, and should serve as a notice to all other developers, including Nintendo itself - this is the type of production value we want to see on the 3DS. Video:IGN_Reviews_-_Resident_Evil_Revelations_-_Game_Review_(8.5_10) GameSpot Score: 8.5/10 Resident Evil: Revelations splices the survival horror DNA of classic Resident Evil with the new, brisker strain of Resident Evils 4 and 5. The result isn't an Umbrella-style crime against nature, but a healthy, happy hybrid: an optimum mix of tense, creepy exploration and stop-and-shoot action, telling a tale of bioterrorism and unwise genetic meddling aboard an abandoned ocean liner. EuroGamer Score: 8/10 Resident Evil: Revelations is gorgeous, huge, and offers the most fully-featured online co-op experience on 3DS. The single-player isn't quite the survival horror comeback Capcom promised but, with its brilliant take on score attack, Raid mode ensures Revelations delivers at least once on its title. 1UP Score: B-''' The promise of a portable and blockbuster RE is mostly realized, and the control improvements and sense of scale translate effectively, but I sincerely hope Capcom chooses to skew from RE's cheesy past and make more memorable adventures moving forward. Thought it was Okay '''Edge Score: 6/10 It takes the best and worst of Resident Evils past and present, and spot welds them together unevenly. If the designers had committed wholeheartedly to either polarity of action or horror, Revelations may have been a headshot, but what we're left with is more like a glancing blow. VideoGamer Score: 6/10 Resident Evil: Revelations hooked long-time fans with the promise it would return to the series' survival horror roots, but couldn't resist an attempt at reaching a wider audience. Instead of producing a splintered and botched attempt at blending action and horror, Capcom should have stuck to its guns. Hated It No sites panned Resident Evil: Revelations (yet). If any bad scores (5 out of 10 or lower) appear, they'll be added to this section. Wikian Reviews Now it's time for Wikian's to review RE: revelations. If you pick up a copy of revelations, post your thoughts in the comments or post your own blog and message me the link. I'll add Wikian reviews to this section of my blog as they come in. You can also vote in the poll on whether or not RE: Revelations is worth buying. Is Resident Evil: Revelations Worth Buying? Yes No